Destiny
by Toby7
Summary: Duo and his friends find themselves with the infamous Bouncers who tell them that they have a big part to play in the world's survival bc it's their Destiny. 1x2, 3x4, 6x5, 13xOC, OCOC and others.
1. Default Chapter

Destiny

**_Disclaimer:_** Yes!!! They are all mine! EVIL LAUGH No, ok I only own Jade, Ken, Lou, Chuck, and Devlen, and this story so please don't take it and use it as your own. Besides…you wont get away with it because I've sent it to many places and a lot of people have seen it sooo, just don't. Anyway unfortunately I don't own GW but _one _day…So! You know how it goes: hay is for horses and some such evil things.

**_Warnings:_** Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, AU, Sap, Violence, Language, OC's, OOC, POV, Super Natural, Attempted Rape, Death (But not of main characters)

**_Pairings:_** (in order) 2 _**plus **_4 **_plus _**5**_plus_ **OC1 **_plus _**Solo, 13xOC2 OC3x2, Main 6x5, OC5xS(Solo), 3x4, 1x2. Implied 4x5 & OC4xOC1

A/N: OC1: Ken. OC2: Lou. OC3: Chuck. OC4: Devlen. OC5: Jade

Thoughts

Mind Speaking

CHAPTER ONE:

_One of Quatre's Mansion_

"I'm bored!" Came the sudden outburst from the one and only Duo Maxwell.

"Maxwell, we just started this damn game, Hell, we haven't even each taken our first turns yet!" Came the annoyed reply from Chang Wufei. "How could you _possibly_ be board already?"

"Oh that's easy Fei-Fei, you see-" Duo started.

"Don't call me 'Fei-Fei'" Wufei interrupted.

"Whatever you say. Anyways, there are five of us playing this game and it is taking _so_ long just to get back to my turn."

"Duo, answer me this..."

"Yeah Quatre?"

"Why did you pick this game in the first place?" Quatre asked.

"Well-l-l...I...was...bored." Duo said with a big grin.

"Thought so." Quatre said with a roll of his eyes.

"So then Duo what do you want to do now?" Solo asked.

Wufei gave him a look that clearly said: _Are you crazy?_

"Since it is your turn to pick what we do this weekend." Solo stated to the group, but was looking at Wufei who sighed.

"Hmm... Oh! I know what we can do tonight!" Duo cried.

"Oh no..."

"Oh come now this will be fun Fei-Fei!"

"What then Maxwell?" He sighed.

"We could go check out that new club on 3rd and Nine." He said cheerfully. "Umm… what was the name again?"

"Wasn't it called something like 'The Spot'?"

"Hmm, he really needs to pick better names for his clubs; I'll have to talk to him about that." Solo mumbled to himself.

"Hm? Oh yeah Ken, that was it. So what do you guys think, wanna go?"

"All right then Maxwell. Lets go." Said Wufei.

In thirty minuets they were all changed and ready to go.

As they started to leave Quatre asked, "Um Duo? Don't you think you should call Chuck and see if he wants to go?"

"Why?" Duo asked.

"Well, it's simply because the last time we went out to a club and you didn't ask him to go…well lets just say that his friends seeing you there dancing with another guy…probably wasn't the best thing to happen in the world."

At that Duo flinched and unconsciously brought his hand up and rubbed his cheek.

"I don't see why he got so mad at me in the first place; it's not like I'm _his _or anything and it wasn't with someone I just met." Duo said as his eyes started to mist and glaze over with memories.

"Yeah well," Ken said as he wrapped his arms around Duo's waist from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder. "He didn't quiet know who _I_ was at the time Duo."

"Yeah, I know." Duo said as he let a few tears fall.

"We just don't want to see him hurt you again." Wufei said in a soft voice as he cupped Duo's face and wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

"Thanks Fei." He said quiet, closing his eyes.

"Anytime." He said softly dropping his hands away from Duo's face.

They stood like that for a few minutes and watched as Ken slowly rocked Duo back and forth a little until he calmed down again.

Slowly opening his eyes Duo asked Quatre to hand him the phone. "Not home. Guess I should leave a message?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." Ken whispered softly in Duo's ear.

So he did and then they all hopped inside Quatre's new Hummer and left for the club.

"Damn, this line is long." Solo said.

"Hmm, yeah. Hey Duo do you think Lou is here tonight?" Ken asked.

"He better be here…being that it's _his _club _and_ it's opening night." Duo replied; apparently back in a good mood again.

"Do you think he told the bouncers about us yet?" Ken asked with a grin.

"Way ahead of yeah man." Duo said as he walked to the front of the line dragging Ken with one hand and Solo with the other, both of which managed to grab Quatre and Wufei before they got too far away.

"Excuse me…pardon me…coming though!" Duo yelled.

"Can I help ya?" the bouncer asked gruffly.

"Umm…yeah. I'm Duo…"

"An' that's a nice name kid, but ya jus' pushed yer way up ta da'frun of da line an' da club is a'ready full." The bouncer interrupted.

Duo sighed, "Listen buddy, we are good friends with Lou and he always lets me and my friends in no matter what."

"Ya dun say", the bouncer said sarcastically. "Ya know that yer da 10th guy t'night ta use dat same line?"

"Don't believe me? Well then…oh, I know! You see that Hummer over there?" At the mans' nod, he continued, "Well…it's yours if I'm lying to you."

"Hey!!" Quatre protested.

"Heh. Don't sweat it Quat, know what I am doin. So how bout it?"

The bouncer eyed him a bit longer before giving in, "OK then. Hey Joe! Hold the door fer me."

"Duo! Why in the blue Hell did you just bet my new car?! Are you off your rocker!?" Quatre yelled.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Wufei muttered and Duo ignored.

"Look Q, it's like I told you before, it's all under control. Me, Ken, and Solo got good ties with Lou." Duo explained.

"Well you had better…" Quatre grumbled and folded his arms across his chest.

"A'right. Ya story checks" the bouncer said a few minutes later.

"See…what I tell ya Quat? " Duo said with a grin. "Hey thanks pal." He said as he passed the bouncer to go in. Then he stopped and patted the man's shoulder and with a big grin handed him five dollars and said in a British accent, "For your trouble Mack. Buy sumthin nice for the L'ttle Miss eh?" Then proceeded in while the others followed.

"Duo, why do you do things like that?" Quatre asked with a grin.

"Why does he do **ANYTHING** he does?" Wufei asked. Duo chose to ignore him again.

The music was pounding and the air vibrating. Bodies dancing closely everywhere you looked. Strobe lights and mirror balls threw lights over the club.

It had two levels and a catwalk that overlooked the entire club. On the second level there was a small bar—similar to the one they were currently headed to—with tables, chairs, couches, and beanbags. This level was mostly for relaxing a little and getting away from all the action. On the ground level there was a big dance floor filled with bodies, packed closely together, moving to the beat of the music. There were booths and high tables with stools surrounding the dance floor near the walls, and then the main bar where they could see Lou was currently stationed at.

"Come on guys lets get some drinks, find a table, and start dancing!" Duo yelled over the music as they all made their way over to the bar.

"Hey Lou!" Duo yelled. The man in question turned towards the familiar voices and smiled.

"Guys! It's great to see you!" He yelled. Lou then looked the three up and down and his smile grew wider. "You guys are looking good."

Duo is wearing tight black velvet pants slung low on his hips and were tucked into boots, he had a short sleeved violet silk button up shirt with the top four buttons undone showing off smooth creamy skin, and dark purple eyeliner to highlight his violet eyes. His long chestnut hair was pulled back in a ponytail instead of the braid it was usually seen in.

Solo and Ken were both wearing tight low slung black leather pants with two silver chains criss-crossing around their waists. Solo had a tight-cropped black mesh shirt on which showed off his slim built chest and nipple rings. Ken was wearing a tight-cropped dark blue tank top outlining his chest. Solo had black kohl eyeliner on and Ken had dark blue. Solo's long blond hair was up in a ponytail also and came down almost to the middle of his back. He was the only other male that Duo had ever seen who had hair almost as long as his. Ken's short black hair was spiked up with gel instead of its usual messy appearance.

"Heh. I could say the same about you." Solo said giving Lou an appreciative glance. Lou is twenty-two, about 6'1", blue eyes, and short brown hair. Very good looking in their eyes.

"Eh, I've been working out. So guys, who are your friends?" Lou asked looking Quatre and Wufei up and down and giving them an approving nod. Both Quatre and Wufei were wearing tight leather pants and skin tight shirts; Quatre's was baby blue and Wufei's was blood red.

"This is Quatre and Wufei, our uh…house mates." Ken said giving the two a wink. Quatre just blushed a little and Wufei smirked.

"Ah, so **YOU'RE** the Quatre and Wufei I've heard so much about." He said with a grin.

"And _what _have these little hellions told you about us?" Wufei asked.

"Well they said—" Lou started.

"Umm…that's not important." Duo interrupted quickly; his face getting warm.

"Yeah! Umm, they can hear all about it another time. So…where's Treize?" Ken asked.

"Yeah, we haven't seen him in a while." Solo said.

"Oh, uh he isn't here yet I don't think. Should be anytime though."

"So you two getting married anytime soon?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Ah…" Lou said intelligently starting to blush.

"Duo what are you doing to my mate?" A deep rich voice said from just behind them.

The five of them jumped a little.

"Treize! Jeez man don't scare us like that." Duo said breathing hard. "And I'm not doing anything to your _mate_—as you put it—just asking him a question. Not my fault he gets all flustered whenever he's asked about it." He said with a small shrug. "And why do you call him your mate anyway? That's a strange one if you ask me. And—"

"Duo, slow down and breath once and a while ok?" Solo said grinning. "Besides you know he's not going to tell us the answer to that yet. Remember? He said not until we're ready. Ready for _what_ I have no idea. He wont tell us _that_ either." He grumbled crossing his arms and watching as Treize went behind the counter to kiss his _mate. _He's just so frustrating sometimes. It's like he knows something important that we don't yet but apparently will soon. I wish he would just tell us. Sometimes…sometimes I just think…that he's not who he says he is. I mean I trust him just as much as my house mates but still. And then when he looks at you whenever you are thinking about him, its like he's seeing into your soul. Kinda like he's looking at me right now. Hmm…Stop that! Treize abruptly looked away. Well…that just _had_ to be a coincidence.

"So! I know you guys just didn't come here to chitchat go follow Penny and she'll take you to your table." Treize said motioning to a girl with long brown hair.

"Thanks guys. We want five of whatever Lou. Just put it on our tab." Duo said.

"Don't worry about it man. It's on the house." Lou yelled to Duo's retreating form.

"Thanks dude!" Duo waved back.

"Hey Duo!" Treize called.

Duo stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"Don't be upset or nothing but I need to ask if you brought Chuck along with you this time?" He asked.

Duo looked down remembering what happened at Treize and Lou's other club. He turned to his four friends who had stopped to wait for him. "You guys go on ahead, I'll be there in a sec." They nodded and left; Duo walked back to the bar and sat on a stool. "Well…I called him and he wasn't there so I left a message. He'll be angry anyway I think because he just got a new cell, but he never gave me the number." Duo sighed. "But I know that he'll probably say that he did give it to me. So I'm just gonna play it by ear when I see him. Hopefully he's not here tonight."

"Well I'll let you in on a little secret." Treize said leaning on the bar and taking Duo's hands and looking in his eyes. "Me and Lou were able to get the Bouncers tonight. I don't know if they're here yet but they should be soon and if anything happens I know that they will take care of it. If I see them I'll let them know to keep an eye on you. Ok?" He said brushing some hair out of Duo's face and smiling.

Duo's eyes had gone wide and the mention of the infamous Bouncers. And hearing that they were gonna be here made him feel safe. "Ok." Duo smiled back and hugged his friends. "Thanks." He said and left the bar to find his friends.

"Lou?"

"Yeah?"

"Contact Heero and let him know that I have side job for him."

"Alright."

The back door to the club opened and five men entered and climbed the stairs that led up to the catwalk and looked out over the crowd. A phone rang.

"Yeah" asked a gravely voice.

"Heero, it's Lou, Treize needs you to contact him when you get set up."

"Understood." Heero hung up and dialed a number.

"Heero?"

"Hn."

"Listen I have a special job for you. I need you to keep an eye on a couple people for me. One of them I'm not sure is coming but the other is already here. The one already here needs to be protected; his name is Duo Maxwell. And the one he needs to be protected from is Chuck Davids. I'm sending their pictures to you now. Do you have them?"

Heero's computer beeped. He opened it up and checked his mail. "Yes."

"Good. Just keep him safe. He's with four other guys--their pictures and descriptions are attached as well. Just keep in mind that the boy is special. As well as the others but he is the only one who may have a problem here tonight. Understand?"

"Yes. Mission accepted." He hung up.

"Guys…looks like we may get some action here tonight."

Heero briefed them on the new assignment. "Does anyone see our targets?"

"Hmm…there. Walking to the table over in the corner."

"Hn…I see him Develon. Now what about the other?"

"He hasn't been spotted yet." A silky smooth voice commented.

"Well I guess we'll have to keep looking."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow…I can't believe that the Bouncers are actually here! I can't wait to tell the others. I wonder what they look like. I've heard so much about them but no one has ever really been able to get a good look at them. Duo smiled to himself. All of a sudden he stopped and looked around. Wow…creepy. I feel like I'm being watched. He gasped. Oh I hope it's not Chuck. Oh man he'll be so mad. He sighed; still looking around. He spotted the catwalk and looked up into the shadows. I know he's not up there. He started to turn away and start walking to the table when something caught his eye. He looked back up and could have sworn he was looking into an endless sea of blue. But then it vanished. The feeling of being watched was still there although not as strong. Hmm…I must be seeing things. Duo sighed again and started walking. If it is Chuck watching me then he'll surly be at my table not long after I sit down. But if he's not there then maybe I just have an admirer. Duo grinned at that thought.

"Heero!"

The shout startled him and he turned to look at his…friends. Do I really think of them like that? A friend is someone you can trust, someone who won't judge you. His brows furrowed. They also shouldn't look at you funny like they are doing to me right now. "What Trowa?"

"We have been trying to get your attention for the last minute. Where were you?"

Heero looked around at them. They all had their arms crossed and were looking at him with raised eyebrows. "I was just thinking."

"Really?" He paused for a second looking at Heero; he seemed to be doing something. Then he grinned. "That's not all you were doing." He teased.

Heero growled, "Barton stay out of my head before I rip yours off and not the one on your shoulders!"

The others just rolled their eyes at the two. They knew that he _could_ do that to anyone and probably would if the situation called for it, but he would never do it to them. They looked at Heero who had his arms crossed and was looking out over the crowd. They grinned; he was going to say it. Their leader had a favorite saying that never failed to come out of his mouth when he was annoyed with someone. They knew it was coming, they could see him trying to hold it in. All he needed was a little push and…

"Hey Yuy, take a picture it'll last longer."

Heero growled, "Barton! Omae o kurosu!"

"Hey guys!" Duo yelled out over the crowd as he reached their table and sat down.

"About time you got here. Beginning to think that you got lost." Ken said.

"So anyway, what did Treize want?" Solo asked.

"Umm…well he wanted to know if we brought Chuck." Duo said looking down into his lap.

"Oh."

"Yeah. Anyway guess what." Duo said looking up again.

"What?" They asked.

Duo grinned. "You'll never guess who Lou and Treize hired for the week."

"Hmm…you're right Maxwell, we won't. Why don't you tell us." Wufei said.

"They hired the Bouncers." Duo said with a grin.

Ken and Solo gasped. "They did? Wow. I wonder if we will get to see them tonight then. Did he say if they were here yet?" Ken asked.

"He said he wasn't sure. But--" Duo was interrupted.

"Who are the Bouncers Duo? You see, Quatre and I aren't the club people that the three of you are so we don't know all this **IMPORTANT** stuff like the identities of the Bouncers." Wufei said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Duo, I've never heard of them either. What's so special about them?"

"Well you see guys, the Bouncers are the five most dangerous guys around; maybe even in the world. People say that they come out of the shadows to stop fights and then just disappear. Club owners higher them if they think that they might have some trouble at their club or something. I heard that they even protected the President once. There's more of course—a better explanation—but I don't want to talk about all that now. We can do it later."

"Well." Quatre said, "That certainly was interesting Duo."

"Oh look, there are our drinks." Wufei said nodding to the waitress.

"Here you go boys. Enjoy." And then she left.

They sat there drinking and talking for a few minutes. The others started to notice that Duo wasn't paying attention to them; instead he was glancing around the club.

"Looking for something?" Ken asked Duo—who didn't hear him.

"I think he's looking for Chuck." Solo whispered to the guys.

"Duo?"

"Yeah Ken?" He asked. His eyes still scanning the club.

Ken sighed, "Maybe he's just not here tonight."

Duo stopped and looked at him, "Think so?"

"Maybe, but if he is you still called him."

"Yeah, but if he is here he'll find something to get angry with me about." Duo said worriedly.

"Duo, you need to relax a bit. That's why we're here tonight." Solo said when Duo started to search the crowd again.

Duo looked up towards the catwalk when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It's a person. Is it Chuck?…No, to thin. Hehe Duo gasped when the person's eyes looked at him. Those eyes. So strange…hey wait…how can I see his eyes from here? Weird.

"Ken." Solo whispered to the boy on his right.

"Hm?"

"Lets ask him to dance with us for a while. Try to loosen him up a bit." He whispered and Ken nodded. Both boys got up and walked around the table to stand in front of the normally braided teen.

"Duo." Ken said taking Duo's right hand in his. "Come and dance with us."

Duo stopped his search of the catwalk and looked down at Ken and Solo. He sighed, "Ok. Lets go." Duo said with a smile.

Ken and Solo smiled back and Solo took his other hand and they both led him onto the floor. They walked out to the center where they began to dance to a fast paced hiphop song. Pretty soon the three of them gathered the attention of the other dancers on the floor who made a big circle around them.

_Back at the table_

"Humph…never fails does it Wufei?"

"What's that Quatre?"

"How the two of them can always get Duo out of his sad moods like that." Quatre said as he watched his friends dance.

Duo was in the middle with his arms wrapped around Ken's neck. Ken was in front with his arms around Duo's waist and Solo was in the back with his right arm wrapped tightly around Duo's waist and left hand on Duo's hip right above Ken's arms. All three were pressed closely together with Ken straddling Duo's right leg and Duo grinding back into Solo. They each had big grins on their faces.

"Hmm…looks like fun." Wufei said with a grin.

Quatre jumped down from his stool and sauntered around to Wufei's side of the table and pulled him down; then he grabbed his hand and pressed his body up against his side and put his lips next to his ear. "Lets go and show them how it's done." He whispered. Quatre grinned when he felt Wufei shiver. He then pulled him out onto the floor and over to where their friends were dancing.

Duo spotted his two friends coming and leaned back into Solo pulling Ken with him so they could hear what he was saying, "Look who's coming our way." He said with a grin, and inclined his head to the parting crowd over to the right.

Solo, who couldn't see Duo's grin thought it was Chuck but when Duo kept on dancing with them then thought otherwise. It must be someone else; he would have stopped dancing and pushed us out of the way so we wouldn't get in trouble. Like last time. Solo thought sadly. Then he looked over to where Duo had indicated and his smile was back in place as he saw two of his closet friends heading over to them.

_Elsewhere…Second Floor_

"Hey, Chuck isn't that yer boy down there?" A guy said to the man sitting to his right. Chuck was currently in the middle of kissing the young woman straddling his lap.

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked after he broke his kiss.

"You know…Duo. Isn't that him down there dancing with those two guys? See, in the middle of that big circle?"

"Well what do ya know…it is him." Chuck said with a scowl. "Looks like he didn't learn his lesson last time. Must need a better explanation. C'mon guys. We got to go teach that slut a **NEW** lesson." Chuck said with a wicked grin.

END CHAPTER ONE

Well, that's it for this chapter. I've had this story in the works for years. Just never got around to actually getting it typed. Anyway, if you guys review I'll update next chapter; I already got it done. Laters!


	2. Chapter Two

Destiny

**_Disclaimer:_** Yes!!! They are all mine! *EVIL LAUGH*  No, ok I only own Jade, Ken, Lou, Chuck, and Devlen, and this story so pleas don't take it and use it as your own. Besides…you wont get away with it because I've sent it to many places and a lot of people have seen it sooo, just don't. Anyway unfortunately I don't own GW but _one _day…So! You know how it goes: hay is for horses and some such evil things.  

**_Warnings:_** Yaoi, Yuri, Lemon, AU, Sap, Violence, Language, OC's, OOC, POV, Super Natural, Attempted Rape, Death (But not of main characters)

**_Pairings:_** (in order) 2+4+5+OC1+S, 13xOC2 OC3+x2,  [Main] 6x5, OC5xS, 3x4, 1x2.  Implied 4x5 & OC4xOC1

A/N: OC1: Ken.  OC2: Lou.  OC3: Chuck.  OC4: Devlen

[Thoughts]

{Mind Speaking}

LAST TIME

_"Well what do ya know…it is him."  Chuck said with a scowl.  "Looks like he didn't learn his lesson last time.  Must need a better explanation.  C'mon guys.  We got to go teach that slut a **new** lesson." Chuck said with a wicked grin._

CHAPTER TWO

_***CATWALK***_

"Heero.  There's the other guy we're looking for.  Up on the second floor in the middle by the rail."  Trowa said.

Heero looked over to confirm, "Right, looks like he's moving.  He probably spotted our other target." He watched Chuck and his friends walk down the spiral staircase and then walk towards the center of the floor where Duo and his friends were.  "Year, everyone keep on your toes, he might cause trouble and he might not.  Just be ready for anything."

_***DANCE FLOOR***_

"Heh, didn't know that Quat was such a sexy dancer." Duo yelled out to Solo and Ken.

"Yeah, it's always the quiet ones yanno?" Solo said.

"Well Quatre isn't **really **quiet…when he hooked up with Wufei a couple days ago I didn't sleep a wink." Duo said with a grin.

"Neither did we." Ken said locking eyes with Solo's.

"Really?  Considering the three of us share a room, you guys must have bee pretty quiet not to wake me up."  Duo laughed.

"We were." Solo grinned.  "Wasn't easy though." He sais and Ken smirked.  
  


"Yeah I'll bet it wasn't easy to be—OW!  Who the hell is pulling my…Oh God." Duo ended in a whisper and went pale as he looked into the steely eyes of Chuck.

"'Oh God' is right you little slut." The music stopped and every one was staring at the scene. "You really fucked up this time baby.  Gonna teach you a lesson you won't soon forget."  Cuck said with a wicked smile.  "What are you assholes lookin at?" He said to Duo's roommates who were all being restrained by Chuck's friends.  "Yeah, gonna teach you four a lesson as well; especially you.  You're the one I caught him with last time.

"Pleas Chuck, just let them go…they didn't do anything…it was all my idea. I tried calling you but you weren't there so I-I left a message and …and…you just can't—" Duo's plea was cut short by a smack to his face.  He fell to the floor at Chuck's feet holding his right cheek...the same one he hit last time. [God, where the fuck are those Bouncers? I know they gotta be here.  Oh pleas let them be here.]

"Since when can you tell me what I can and can't do?!" Chuck yelled to the fallen boy.  "You're my bitch…**I** tell **you** what to do, got it?!"  Duo's friends renewed their struggle against Chuck's goons.  He laughed.  "What are you four going to do about it?  Huh?  I think you are a little wrapped up at the moment.  You can't do nothing.  And **you**!"  He said pointing to Ken.  I'll deal with **you** after I teach a lesson to my bitch.  Now get up."  He said as he pulled Duo to his feet and held him by the collar and then kissed his lips with a bruising force.  "You are **mine.**  You belong to me and there is nothing you can do about it."

[Fuck! I've had **enough**!]  "You're wrong."  Duo whispered with his head down.

Chuck grabbed his chin and forced him to look up." What did you say bitch?"

"I said 'you're wrong'." He repeated.

"Am I now?" He said with a chuckle.  "And why is that?"

"Because it's over Chuck.  I'm tired of you controlling me and you always calling me names, and beating me, telling me what I can do, and who I can hang with!  I'm **not** yours Chuck.  I don't fucking belong to you, never have and I **never** will!"  Duo yelled, an angry and scared look in his eyes as he stared at Chuck.  It was dead silent in the club except for a slight struggle on the outer ring as the **regular** bouncers tried to get through.

"You little bitch!  No one has ever talked to me like that and I won't take it from **you**!" Chuck said as he brought his hand back to hit Duo again.

END CHAPTER TWO

Sorry guys, but that's where I'm gonna end it today.  It's all I got.  Anyway, I won't be able to update until next Sunday because I'm gonna be in Myrtle Beach for Spring Break.  But I promise that Chapter three will be extra long.  Please review!


End file.
